


In Scarlet Tempered

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Some life lessons can't be learned in practice and play.
Relationships: Shannan & Seliph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	In Scarlet Tempered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



"That's the end of them. Good."

Seliph heard Shannan right enough, but it was like the swordmaster stood at the end of a winding hallway, hollow and far away compared to the bloodied corpses sprawled at Seliph's feet spilling blood and worse across the ground.

Rivulets of crimson wound towards his feet, splashed across his clothing. A sickly scarlet slick on his own blade ...

Shannan's hand on his shoulder made him flinch, stammer an apology. But his guardian only shook his head, hair rippling like a battle flag.

"No, Seliph.

"I'm sorry this is what I have to teach you."


End file.
